Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (メタルソニック Metaru Sonikku) is a fictional robot from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the evil robotic counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. As well as resembling Sonic, he can also perform many of Sonic's moves, including his Homing Attack. Metal Sonic is always on the dark side throughout the series, with Sonic Rivals 2 being the only game where he takes a protagonistic role as a playable character. He is noteworthy for being the second most recurring villain in the series, only behind Dr. Eggman himself. History Sonic the Hedgehog CD Metal Sonic's debut was in Sonic the Hedgehog CD for the Sega CD console. In this game, he is under the control of Doctor Robotnik and is sent back in time to change the past so that Robotnik can rule the future. Later, he kidnaps Amy Rose, who had been following Sonic. At Stardust Speedway Zone, he challenges Sonic to a race rather than a traditional boss battle, with Robotnik on their trail and chasing Sonic with a death laser. Periodically, he uses one of two moves - if Sonic is ahead of him, he will explosively accelerate with the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which will make him go four times as fast temporarily and attempt to blast through Sonic. If Sonic is behind him, he'll instead use the Ring Spark Field, which is an electric attack that has a wider range but requires him to decelerate. If Sonic does not reach the goal in time, the door will close as the scientist shoots Sonic with the death laser, resulting in the loss of one life, while the robotic duplicate looks on and mockingly mimics Sonic's smug finger wave. If Sonic succeeds, the door will close in front of Metal Sonic - which causes him to crash and fall off the platform. Robotnik retreats, allowing Sonic to finally rescue Amy and proceed to the last zone. In the Japanese manual, it was claimed that he had all the abilities of the original Sonic and more, but in the game he does not demonstrate this. Knuckles' Chaotix Metal Sonic's next major appearance was in Knuckles' Chaotix, where Dr. Robotnik attempts to absorb the Chaos Rings' powers to wreak havoc in the Newtrogic High Zone. According to the Japanese manual, Metal Sonic was highly damaged when he fought Sonic, so Dr. Eggman moved his CPU into a replacement body known as Metal Sonic Kai, which was constructed with Dark Ring power. During this time, Eggman inserted a component in Metal Sonic, allowing him to utilize the Plasma Pulse Attack. Metal Sonic can also make an appearance if the player stays in one place for one minute in a level. Metal Sonic can either load the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack or Plasma Pulse Attack into the player, who will temporarily lose the Combi partner. Once again, he has an unorthodox boss battle in which the goal is to stop his machine so it lands on a "damage" mark. After being defeated by the Chaotix, he leaves with Robotnik, but appears right afterwards as a a massive, red version of himself. In the bad ending, this monstrosity destroys the island. Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic appeared as the true antagonist in Sonic Heroes. After betraying Dr. Eggman and assuming his identity as a disguise, he copies the physical data (and/or abilities) of Sonic, Shadow, Froggy and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness and later Metal Overlord. This not only dramatically increased Metal Sonic's power, but gave him shape-shifting abilities and a new appearance (a cape, sharp tipped shoes and longer spines on his head), dubbed Neo Metal Sonic. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, due to the Chao having a connection to Chaos, the destructive water god from Sonic Adventure, and Froggy, who periodically had Chaos' tail in Sonic Adventure. In his Metal Overlord form, he transforms into a mechanical dragon-like entity, with one eye over the other, strangely. After he is defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form. Sonic then challenges Metal Sonic to a future rematch and races away. Metal Sonic then passes out cold; he is last seen being lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they both have in mind for the metallic hedgehog is never told. At some point, Eggman re-obtains him and reprograms him to be obedient. Strangely, Metal Sonic did not appear nor was mentioned in the following game, Shadow the Hedgehog, despite the game being a direct continuation. Sonic Generations Metal Sonic appears as the first rival boss in Sonic Generations, sporting his classic design. Classic Sonic finds him in the Hub World as the robot challenges him to a race for the purple Chaos Emerald. The boss fight is very different, as Eggman isn't chasing the two and Metal Sonic destroys the road before the boss fight. They race in Stardust Speedway, just like they did back in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. He regains the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to gain bursts of speed and the chance to attack his non-mechanical namesake, as well as blasting through the streetlamps on either side of the road for them to land on Sonic. After these attempts, he slows down as he has put too much power into his attacks and short-circuits, needing a moment to recharge, giving Sonic the chance to strike him onto the road. After a certain number of hits, Sonic finishes Metal Sonic off by kicking him at the sky (or a tunnel depending on where you are) with the robotic doppelganger creating a fantastic explosion. For the 3DS version of Sonic Generations, Classic Metal Sonic is the boss battle of Casino Night. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Metal Sonic appears in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II as one of the main villains, the other being Dr. Eggman. He is first fought in White Park Zone, then in Sky Fortress Zone, and finally twice during the first act of Death Egg mk.II Zone. He is also the only playable character in the additional episode to Sonic the Hedgehog 4, named Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal, which tells the story of Metal Sonic's return after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD. It is revealed that after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Metal Sonic was left on Little Planet severely damaged for at least one year. Dr. Eggman restored his functionality and sent him to Mad Gear Zone to repair him. Once fully repaired, Metal Sonic intended to get his revenge on Sonic for his humiliating defeat. He travelled to Lost Labyrinth Zone and found a gemstone, which Dr. Eggman was looking for, and its mystic energies made Metal Sonic more powerful than ever. With his new power absorbed, Metal Sonic barraged out of the ruin and journeyed through Casino Street Zone in pursuit of Sonic. He would later arrive at Splash Hill Zone, only to find Tails' rocket on the ground and Sonic flying off on the Tornado at the end of the Zone. Metal Sonic electrifies himself to scare off the animals that were liberated from a nearby Capsule that Sonic opened previously, and steals the rocket to give chase, marking his return in Episode II. Metal Sonic confronts Sonic and Tails for the first time since his return in the White Park Zone, riding in on Tails' rocket before abandoning it. Despite being equipped with the newfound deadly energy, he is defeated. Metal Sonic would battle the duo once again in his own aircraft, the Metal Carrier, in Sky Fortress Zone. He attacks the heroes from the background as they ride the Tornado in Act 1, before confronting them head-on in the boss stage. After being defeated a second time, he flees toward the Death Egg mk.II Zone, where Dr. Eggman assists him as he fights Sonic and Tails for a final time. Losing the battle, Metal Sonic would challenge his organic counterpart to another race later on in the stage, but Sonic would inevitably beat him to the finish line, causing him to crash into the electrified door that closes behind the winner, and fall to his defeat. It is unknown what becomes of him, although it is presumed that Eggman salvaged him and restored him. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is quiet, emotionless and completely obedient to Dr. Eggman. However, while Metal Sonic at most times appears and acts as an machine devoid of emotions, he in truth carries a deep evil inside him, making him one of Sonic's most threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant, and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in every aspect of the word. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart, Sonic. Being programmed with the sole purpose and motive of both matching and surpassing Sonic and the ultimate goal of defeating him for good, Metal Sonic is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way. As a result, Metal Sonic's greatest desire above all else is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him in any field and eventually defeat Sonic once and for all, since it is for this reason that he was created. When it comes to facing Sonic, Metal Sonic is single-minded in his determination to defeat Sonic, to the point of obsession; nothing else seems to matter to him except proving himself the better of the two. Though Metal Sonic has been known to claim that he has other motives to his actions, as seen in Sonic Heroes where he desired world domination, it can all be traced back to his wish of proving himself superior to Sonic, and, by extension, all others. As hinted in Sonic Generations, even when newly created, Metal Sonic displayed a fierce desire to defeat Sonic, no matter how much he was going to fail. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Being made as a robotic copy of Sonic that could match and even surpass his original counterpart in all aspects, Metal Sonic possesses nearly all of the same physical abilities that Sonic has. However, these attributes have been increased considerably, certainly making him one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful and dangerous creations. Traits that Metal Sonic share with Sonic include their super speed, lightning-fast reflexes and agility that allows them to react to threats coming in at supersonic speed, and their physical strength- sufficient enough to tear metal apart. By utilizing a combination of an anti-gravity system that allows him to hover off the ground and an advanced jet engine built into his chassis, Metal Sonic can match and even exceed Sonic's running speed in an instant, allowing the robot to move at speeds surpassing at least Mach 1. By overloading his circuits, Metal Sonic can achieve four times the accelerating speed of Sonic, allowing him to reach speed reaching that of Mach 5- however, he cannot sustain it for long without risking his own destruction. In addition to Sonic's standard abilities, Metal Sonic has numerous other capabilities unique to himself- these include firing laser blasts from the aperture in his chassis, telescopic extendable limbs, and the ability to generate near-impenetrable force fields and powerful energy surges from his body. Plus, by utilizing his jet engine and upping the power of his levitation system, Metal Sonic can achieve flight- allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. Out of all his abilities however, Metal Sonic's arguably most powerful and impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities, powers and traits of others, similar to the Gizoid androids. By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilities unique to specific individuals, such as Chaos Powers, ESP, super strength, invisibility etc., essentially making his abilities unlimited. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic also demonstrated the ability to shape-shift, which allows him to change his appearance and body structure. When shape-shifting, Metal Sonic can perfectly imitate the physical form and voice of even organic creatures, such as when he posed as Sonic when he kidnapped Froggy and Chocola. Techniques and Moves Besides sharing many of Sonic's abilities, Metal Sonic can also utilize several of Sonic's signature techniques and moves, such as the Spin Attack where Metal Sonic curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through several obstacles or foes. Other moves include the Homing Attack, where Metal Sonic jumps and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps he cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump, where he curls into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash, where he shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, albeit in a far more deadly circular saw motion. Excluding, Sonic's techniques, Metal Sonic also possesses powerful techniques exclusive to himself. His V. Maximum Overdrive Attack allows him to accelerate to his maximum speed while reportedly penetrate any substance caught in his path, though it cannot be sustained for extended periods because it could destroy himself. He can also use an area-of-effect attack called the Ring Spark Field, where he unleashes an electrical field that can burn through thick metal, though the attack drains so much of his energy that his mobility decreases. To defend himself, Metal Sonic can perform the Black Shield, an energy field that protects him from any harm. When copying opponents' data, Metal Sonic can use his Copycat technique to instantly replicate and execute the signature attack of his opponents perfectly. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:All Characters